When People Cross Paths
by ShadowWielder14
Summary: Basically Naruto Failed the graduation test AGAIN  while he is moping around he comes across a woman who is laying on the ground with pieces of armor scattered around her. This woman will change Naruto's entire life.
1. Women Falling from the sky

When People Cross Paths.

AN: So basically this story is about how Naruto winds up meeting a girl from a different time and place, yet has many of the same powers as him, and is willing to teach him due to her seeing a lot of herself in him. This girl, Amy, then proceeds to train Naruto so that he can become much better and so he can surpass even THE HOLY LOG. Eventually, two more OCs do show up and these two will help train the other Rookie 10 to become the best group of ninjas the world will ever see.

One more thing before we start. I am HORRIBLE at updating unless I am getting positive feedback so IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE THEN READ IT AND REVIEW IT OR IT WON'T CONTINUE. I think you got the point. Now let's get on with the story.

"Log damn it."Naruto cursed under his breath, as he rocked back and forth on the swing that swung underneath a shady old oak that's leaves shone the colors of fire. Naruto had failed the graduation test again. This time he really felt bad, because he knew he just wasn't getting any better. A pair of pale lavender eyes noticed this from the front entrance of the school. This girl was Hinata, and something had welled up in her chest, which she recognized as pity. Hinata felt bad, because she knew he worked so very hard, yet he could never pass. She sees the boy is wearing the same clothes as usual. He is wearing the same orange jumpsuit and the same pair of goggles. Ko Hyuuga notices this and tells her not to pay any attention to the boy, but she wants to, even though she wants to help him, she leaves with Ko.

The second Ko leaves, a big noise resonated in the small school yard. Smoke enveloped the air in front of him as he lifted his head to see what the commotion was. The smoke was thick and heavy as Naruto tried to peer through it, but as it cleared he saw a girl lying sprawled on the girl, and it looked like she was unconscious. Naruto looked upon the woman who was sprawled in the crater where the explosion had occurred to see that the woman was truly stunning. She looked to be about seventeen to twenty years old, yet her face body showed signs of weariness and combat. The woman was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and red t-shirt and over top of that a leather jacket. Her hair was reddish orange color, though the strangest thing of all about her was, that scattered all around, what seemed to pieces of metal scattered about. Naruto walked down to the bottom of the crater, which wasn't that deep, to see if he could help her in any way shape or form. Naruto avoided the strange looking pieces of metal as he approached the girl, and as he did he heard a groan come from her. The girl seemed to be slowly regaining consciousness from Naruto's perspective, but one could never know she might just be having a good dream. Naruto was hoping for the latter so he wouldn't get have to explain what happened. Unfortunately for Naruto, that was not the case. The red headed girl slowly rose to her feet, and started to massage her temples it seemed with her eye closed.

"Man, I hate that guy. You, in the orange jump suit, where am I?" That was the first thing out of the girl's mouth, and left Naruto a solid first impression. She was absolutely useless.

"Well, you happen to be in Konoha, but why did you fall from the sky or whatever you just, do you think you could teach me that?" Naruto was partially excited, yet not very impressed by this girl. "Watch it to you're talking to the future Hokage you know."

"What the hell is a Hokage, and sorry about the kind of arrogant way I just said that, it's just that … well …. let's just say the last few days have been far from pleasant. By the way my name is Amy, what about you?"

"You're cool I understand my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to be the greatest Hokage EVER!" Naruto said this with a gleam in his eyes and a triumphant pose, as if he could do anything.

"For the second time, what the hell is a Hokage?" Amy was now pissed. The last few days truly had been particularly awful, and her patience had run thin.

"Amy, one question though, what is all this metal doing lying around on the ground? I think the village could put it to good use, except maybe that sword, I wonder if the old man will teach me how to use it. He is Hokage after all." Naruto just went on and on and on.

Finally Amy shouted at him "SHUT UP BRAT! NOW FOR THE FINAL TIME TELL ME WHAT A FUCKING HOKAGE IS?"

"Oh them, they are like the best of the best in this village and they pretty much are the leaders of this village, which is Konoha, duh." Sighed Naruto in bewilderment.

"Thank you. That's all I wanted to know." Amy sighed, yet unlike Naruto she sighed with exasperation.

"Anyway will you answer my question now. What is this metal stuff?"

"Oh that that's armor, you wear it for protection, though this stuff is extremely light and doesn't take much effort to run around in, but any way you are going to take me on a tour today, because you were probably the cause of all this."

"Not possible."

"Why."

"Everyone hates me, well except the old man."

"I don't believe you."

"Then come to school with me tomorrow, and I will show you how much people hate me, and I'll even show you my house."


	2. STALKER ALERT

When People Cross Paths.

AN: I'M BACK! GET EXCITED! Ok so in this chapter Amy "visits" Naruto's school and shadows him all day. Well, he may not know it but well she follows him everywhere for the entire day. Another OC is also introduced in this chapter as well. ONE OF MY FAVS. One of my own design too, has no relevance to another show or anything, but I hope to include in a book one day. Anywho, enough of the rambling, on to the fun part. One more thing please Read and REVIEW OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TORTUE YOU UNTIL YOU DO. Please review *puppy dog eyes*

"I've decided not to go with you." Announced Amy. Recently she had been thinking people would ask strange questions if they saw someone they had never seen before and judging from Naruto's questioning looks at the armor, people would also be suspicious of her as well. Following him around today NOT A GOOD IDEA.

"Why? I have more questions about these spirits you've been talking about. They sound soo cool, I wonder if I could meet one, hehehehehehehe, maybe I could train it to prank people." Whined the blonde haired boy. Recently, Amy had been telling Naruto about her homeland as they walked to his apartment, and she had told him how in her world there were spirits which were quite powerful, she also told him about dragons. Amy right now was thanking the gods that he didn't ask about the dragons. She loved dragons very much, but it takes way too much time to tell him all about them.

"First of all, summoning the spirits I was talking about is NOT a good idea, because they will take over your mind, body and soul, and judging by your energy level that would not be good. Second, don't you think people wonder who the hell am I if they saw me with my armor. I don't know about you but if I were people from this village I would get very suspicious. One more thing about spirits if I summon one will you shut up. The one I'm going to summon will be harmless the worst thing it will do is mess up your hair, but it already looks messed up." Explained the armor wearing woman. Naruto stood there for a minute thinking.

The orange loving boy then said "Nah. I guess it couldn't help me after all. Isn't that a shame."

"Hey! Don't insult creatures of the wind like that. They can tear you to shreds if they wanted to!" Amy responded vigorously. She did not like it when her formations were insulted, at least he hadn't insulted her dragons like Rayan used to do, that guy just never learned. Their conversation came to an end as they reached Naruto's apartment. Naruto then fished around in his pockets until he pulled out a key and unlocked the green door that was in front of the apartment, when Amy got a look inside her heart went to her throat. "_THIS GUY LIVES HORRIBLY!"_She thought as she looked at Naruto's apartment. The window was broken on the far side. The bed she suspected had some kind of nasty insect in it maybe, but she wouldn't be surprised if it had fled due to the offending stench that surrounded this place. The worst part was the walls. The paint was peeling and its color was the color of bile. She couldn't get the thought out of heard that there was something messed up here. Where were his parents, did he have any brothers or sisters. "Is it just you who lives here?" Amy asked, hoping to find out what happened to his parents.

"Yeah it's just me. My parents died the day I was born, or so the old man tells me." Amy felt horrible for the kid, but she definitely could relate having lost both her parents.

Naruto at the moment was wondering why this woman doesn't hate me. She wasn't like the other people who would throw stones and try and attack him so why did she not hate him "Oh well he thought. I hope we can be friends." Naruto thought with a smile on his face.

Amy on the other hand was wondering how the window became smashed like such.

_*_Elsewhere _*_

A boy was sitting on a log fiddling with a bow. He wore broiled leather which was designed with images of leaves and trees and forests as tall as mountains. He was of a fair height, and he had long brown hair that went to his shoulders, though in the moonlight it looked black. The most prominent feature by far though were the ears that he had. They were pointed. All around him it looked like the trees were ravenous and as if they were going to enter the clearing and swallow the boy whole. To this boy it did not matter. Rayan just sat on his seat and tightened his bow wondering when Amy would meet him here. She said she would be here and so far no sign of her. He had already started to get worried. Then suddenly he sensed something. Amy was feeling pity for someone, "_Oh this is too good of opportunity to pass up, I hope this is true than I'll be able to rub it in her face._" Rayan thought.

"Has she gotten back." The voice came from the woods and the source was discovered. It was a man. He wore light armor it seemed and wore a long trench coat over it. His hair was as black as midnight and his eyes were a piercing green. He wore leather boots that had the color of dark mahogany. The trench cloak was a dark grey. The most interesting thing by far though was his armor it was black, yet where he his armor the under plates were seen bright neon green could be seen.

"Nope," responded Rayan.

Amy had a bad feeling just then that Rayan was planning something evil. "So Naruto when do we have to be at school," Amy asked.

"Well I should be there right now." Naruto answered in a casual tone.

"Why are you acting so casual, if you're supposed to get there, get out of here before I throw you in the general vicinity, of the area where I think the school is!"Amy did not like this she had to follow him but she had to do it quietly.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Naruto shouted.

"WATCH ME! Oh and If I miss I'll keep throwing you until you get there." Amy replied, just as loudly. With that, Naruto scrambled off, not wanting to be chucked to school. What Naruto didn't notice was a tiny dragon scramble up his leg and onto his back.

"Hey Amy, there is one place I do want to take you af….." He stopped mid sentence, due to the lack of an audience to listen to what he had to say. "Oh well, I guess it will be a surprise."

Naruto then bounded out the door and began to jump his way across rooftops on his way to school.

"Shino Aburame"

"Here"

"Choji Akimichi"

"Here" This here more garbled due to the amount of food that was in his mouth at the present moment.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here" This pink haired girl had her eyes set on something as if she wanted to stalk it and eat this delicacy.

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Here" Her voice came off very timid and almost inaudible, and she seemed focused on other things, such as where was Naruto.

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Here"

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Here" This here was also garbled due to the fact that it was answered by Choji not the boy in question, who at the moment was dead asleep on his desk.

"I asked for Shikamaru Nara, not you Choji."

"Huh, here" The sleeper had awoken and was currently thinking "_Did I say the right thing?_"

"Saskue Uchiha"

"Eh" This boy had a look on his face of focus and hatred.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Silence. "Ok, I guess we'll come back to him." A certain girl at the time was screaming in her head "_Where are you Naruto?_"

"Ino Yamanaka"

"Here" This girl was giving Saskue a ravenous look as well.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"I'M HERE. I'm on time please don't throw me into a building." At this moment the teacher was wondering "_WHAT THE HELL?_" The day went on as it normally did. Iruka first started off with a quiz, which Naruto failed, and Shikamaru passed, which surprised Amy to a great deal. "_That lazy bastard!_" were her specific words if you really want to now. Amy had always been jealous of the kinds of people who born geniuses. Iruka then gave a lecture on the five elemental nations, which Naruto tried to fall asleep, but due to an annoying prick that he kept feeling whenever he was about to go to sleep he couldn't manage it. All the while a certain girl, whose name starts with "H" and ends in "inata", was staring intently at the back of a certain blonde haired boy. To the rest of the class it was quite obvious, even to Amy, who couldn't fully see Hinata could tell that someone was staring at Naruto. How the boy didn't notice her was amazing. Finally though, after a full 2 hours of staying inside Iruka took his students out back to practice their accuracy. Naruto failed at this as well. "_What is this kid good at!_" was Amy's next thought. He had failed at a basic knowledge assessment, and now he had failed at an athletic assessment, and during the athletic assessment he had been laughed at by everyone except Hinata Hyuga, who just blushed and pushed both her fore fingers together and said "G-good j-job N-n-naruto." The students were then led back inside to perform more exercises. These exercises interested Amy due to the energy they used, it was much like the energy that she used, but now was then there was the interesting part. It was Naruto's turn. So far all of them had been able to create a clone, but when Naruto tried, he failed. "Try again Naruto." Iruka said over the laughs and jeers of everyone else. This time when Naruto tried to supply his energy, Amy decided to help, but as soon as she tried to help Amy felt something different. It was a presence, she didn't want to tamper with things she did not know about.

"_What was that energy source, there was some other energy source other than the nine tails that messed with his system, wait. Hinata notices it too, and she has Byakugan activated. There's something up." _All this was going through Iruka's mind as he felt the presence of another chakra. "OK, everyone is allowed to have recess and lunch except Naruto. He and I have extra training to do today." Announced Iruka. In reality it wasn't extra training it was examination for something else.

"WHAT? WHY DOES EVERYONE ELSE GET TO GO OUTSIDE AND I DON'T!" questioned a loud mouthed Naruto

"Because they didn't fail to perform the clone jutsu for the 700th time like you have." There it was the energy source. Iruka's hand flew and it grabbed something from inside Naruto's shirt. It was a purple dragon.

AN: This chapter was a little dull, but next chapter…. OOOH AM I GOING TO HAVE SOO MUCH FUN WITH THAT. IT INVOLVES FLAMING METEORS BEING HURLED AT NARUTO. OH IT IS GOING TO BE FUN.

Things to do: Sleep, eat and write.


	3. Her Biggest Mistake

A/N: I know it's been a while, but I haven't had much motivation to right, but if you guys reviewed I would probably be more inclined to write more. Just thought I would let you know. It was brought to my attention that my OC may be a little too powerful. There is no need to fear for look on my profile and you will see that Amy is not that strong at all. There are some places where she lacks in. NOW let us get back to the story.

"Naruto, what is this?" Iruka questioned Naruto. He had never seen a dragon before, so he had well enough reason to be suspicious, and the fact that it had some kind of chakra also bothered him. The purple dragon itself was wriggling back and forth between Iruka's two fingers that held it by its tail.

"Sir, I don't really know either." Naruto had never gotten a real glance at Amy's powers, so he really didn't know that she could turn into a dragon.

"So, you are carrying around an animal that you have no clue it's exact nature or name." Iruka was dumbfounded. Naruto gave off a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head in a nervous manner.

"Yeah."

"Then go take it outside." Iruka stated. Naruto quickly scurried to the front of the building and releasing the winged lizard outside. He wondered how the heck something like that had gotten in his jacket without him realizing. Ah, whatever, he would worry about it later. Amy might have some answers as troublesome as she was.

In the back of the Academy:

It had taken a few minutes, and a few white lies to get rid of the bothersome questions that his students were asking. In that time Naruto had rejoined the class. "Ok, so we're going to do the usual today just some throwing practice. Each of you will be given five kunai and five shuriken. Your goal will be to hit the target as usual. The boys will go first.

Shikamaru decided to go first, as he wanted the maximum amount of time to loaf about and stare at the clouds. He accomplished at getting two of each on the target. Amy saw this as she came back from being dropped off in front of the academy. Choji was next and matched Shikamaru's score exactly. Kiba threw four kunai on the target and got two on the bull's eye. The shuriken he was not skilled with. He was able to throw three on the target and one onto the bull's eye. Shino had three shuriken and kunai hit the target. Saskue hit the bull's eye with three of his kunai, while the others hit around it. His kunai replicated the same feet. Naruto had one of his kunai and one of his shuriken hit the target.

"Just as expected from Naruto." Sniggered Sakura as she stepped up to the throwing line. "Hey, Saskue watch me." None of her kunai hit and only one shuriken hit. Hinata went up next. She knew Naruto was watching, but she had to block that out. She had to impress him. She focused on the target, imagining it to be Sakura's head. "_She had no right to say that_", thought Hinata. Three of her kunai hit and two of her shuriken hit. Ino went next and did the same thing as Hinata.

Amy saw that Ino and Hinata had potential, but certain things were holding them back. The Saskue obsession was what held Ino back, but Amy couldn't understand why Hinata was so nervous, sure Naruto was watching, but did that really affect her performance so much. She probably wasn't dieting like Ino and Sakura were, from what she had overheard. She put that down as something she had to look into. For now though, Amy had to work on this so called Ninjutsu, with some of her dragon's help she might be able to understand it.

At The Front of the village:

"So this is the place I have to fix….. hmm… shouldn't be too hard." A man in a long black trench coat with silver sword on his left hip and a scythe on his back, which had a blade as black as night, yet where a man would grip this blade was bone. Pure white human bones. They were fused together. It was revolting and exquisite at the same time. The man's skin was white as the moon, and his eyes were red as blood, and by looking into them a feeling of death would be felt. The veins on his armed were distinctly shown by a red line tracing all of them along his arms. The man wore a long light brown pair of khakis. His midnight black hair.

Izumo the eternal ninja on guard duty asked the man, "Name and business please?"

The man stated, "My name is Witcutter, and I am here to see young lady under the name of Amy Sorenson. Kotetsu the other eternal gate guardian was pretty sure there wasn't anyone named Amy Sorenson in Konoha.

"I'm pretty sure there isn't an Amy Sorenson in this village." Spoke up Kotetsu

"Well there is now." Stated Witcutter. Ignoring the guards cries for him to stop and wait, Witcutter kept walking towards his destination. Inside Witcutter was now pumping his fist in appreciation for his moment of awesomeness.

Meanwhile with Amy:

Amy was currently in the Forrest of Death since all the other training grounds were boring and not useful, according to her. "Ok, let's start with seeing if my dragon summoning still works." With that statement a puff of smoke was released and a tall silver dragon stood in front of her.

Unbeknownst to Amy, a certain purple haired Special Jonin saw this occur. "What are you doing in MY training ground?" Anko was the only ninja in all of Konoha that trained in the Forest of Death, so seeing this woman in her training ground was big surprise to her. This was her training ground and no one else's.

"Well, training obviously, and since you're here do you think you can help me. I don't really know how to perform Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu, and I kinda need to know how." Amy again unaware of the fact that Anko was a major sadist, asked a question that might have resulted in her death if not for her quick reaction to the kunai that was sent flying at her head. "I'll take that as no, but I really need it and I'll do anything do learn how."

With this said Anko gave off a very creepy smile she had ever performed. "Anything you say?"

"Yeah, why, and what's with that freaky smile?"

"Fine I'll teach you, but there is no turning back on this deal."

"Fine."

A few minutes later a frightened woman named was running from a giant fire ball, while screaming her head off.

A/N:Sorry this is shorter than normal, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It had to be shorter to introduce Witcutter, and get Amy on the right track to learning how Ninjutsu and Genjutsu work. Oh, and by the way I bet none of will you be able guess what will make this training with Anko so scarring for Amy. I'll give you a hint; it isn't her snakes or her love for blood.


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

Ok, I know it's been a while, but I haven't been able to post lately due to evil gnomes destroying the power receptor of laptop. Currently I am writing on my brother's laptop, and he is looking over my shoulder getting annoyed by the fact that I am using HIS computer. Anywho, enough about my problems. I will be updating soon, and as a reward for your patience I will be letting the chapter longer, and I will let you choose the next 3 OCs. There will be 5. Count them 5. If you have a personal OC that you think I might like email me at egsandbe . I have my own list of OCs from personal stories, but I am always open to suggestions.

ShadowWielder14 UP UP AND AWAY!


	5. A New Piece in the Game

A/N:Sorry this is shorter than normal, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. It had to be shorter to introduce Witcutter, and get Amy on the right track to learning how Ninjutsu and Genjutsu work. Oh, and by the way I bet none of will you be able guess what will make this training with Anko so scarring for Amy. I'll give you a hint; it isn't her snakes or her love for blood.

A/N: You may have noticed that I have A LOT of OC's not to worry there will only be 5, and guess what. You get a chance to choose which ones go in the story. Andrew and Amy are already in so you have no choice there, but here are your other choices.

Jason – He's on my profile

He would train Tenten or Choji (Just think what would happen if Choji became a brawler)

Thane – He's on my profile

He will be training Shikamaru

Zach – On my profile

The difference between him and Thane is that Thane could wake Saskue up from his emo self centered state of mind, while Zach could make Shikamaru a fucking God(Not really, but more like a bad ass)

Marissa – This one is not on my profile levels

Let us say for the moment that she would train Hinata or Ino to amazing

Casey – This one is also not on my profile

Let us just say that his abilities are a little bit like Hinata's and Neji's, except some small differences. If you were to choose him laughter would be guaranteed.

Ryan – He's on my profile

Preferably I would not want to choose him because he has no real special ability, but if you choose him that would be fine by my. Tenten and Lee would become badasses from these

guys.

Naruhinalover: I creepy smiled when I saw this, let us just say that it is the way she acts, but also the fact that Naruto's curse shall strike again within Amy. Also I suggest getting a real Fanfiction account, it's easy and you can favorite stories

By the way I update weekly, also if you want the chapter lengths to be longer just let me know and I will provide.

**REMEMBER I OWN THESE CHARACTERS, AND IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK OF USING THEM I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU! UNDERSTAND?** Thanks :D

If you have an OC of your own that you think might be cool to add to the story then go ahead and PM me the details about your OC and his abilities and all this explanation crap, Let's get on with the story.

About 3 months after Amy arrived:

Amy had been worked to the bone by Anko, but on a positive note Amy could now perform jutsus, and had already begun to create her own. Amy had also come up with her own fighting style as well, that for some odd author induced reason would work for Naruto as well. The blonde haired kid himself was confused to where the freak Amy had gone. He had been kind of sad about it even though she had been a little annoying she still was pretty nice to him. He had hoped that she could help him, though he was glad that Nee-san had shown up in Konoha to train him. All these thoughts whizzed around the poor kids head as he sat in class looking at Iruka with an expression upon his face that epitomized the definition of boredom.

2 Months earlier:

"That girl, she was trying train the boy. I see, well…. as long as he does not cause any harm then I guess I can pick up where she had left off." Wittcutter mused out loud to himself as he stood in the shadow of a large oak tree in the corner of the Academy school yard. He was currently stal- I mean observing Naruto's skills, and was unimpressed to see the value that the girl had seen in the kid. His gut was telling him to help the kid, and from his past experiences Wittcutter had to trust his instincts for they were usually right.

If he was going to train him, though how should he go about it. There were several options, he knew for a fact that the Tiger Birthing option would not work in the least. That kind of training was meant for some one of a shy disposition, and this kid as far as he could tell was not shy at all. Though Naruto's stalker he found quite amusing in her shy antics towards him. Maybe that way would work. It hadn't been tested, yet what could possibly go wrong in this world if it failed. Nothing too major certainly. Well, now was the time to find out. As his thoughts came to their conclusion the bell rung for the end of the day, letting the students know that their day of torture was over.

Wittcutter quickly caught up to Naruto in an effort to help the young boy. "You're Naruto correct?" he asked with a slight nod of his head in greeting towards the young blonde.

"Yes, what is it to you?"responded Naruto as he stopped in his tracks and swiveled to face Wittcutter.

"Well I happen to be a dear friend of Amy's and am here to continue the training she was to start, but never did." Lied the pale man.

"Prove it." Demanded the sun kissed boy.  
>"Amy is kind of tall and has long brown hair that reaches down to her back and has a tendency to annoy people at great lengths."Thank god for files on the powerful ones.<p>

"Ok, fine your real, what do you have planned." Wittcutter gave off an evil smile that would've made Orochimaru(A/N: I think I spelled that wrong)

"Come with me we have training to do, but first we need to get rid of this horrible outfit you are wearing. If you want to be a ninja you have to start to dress like one." Wittcutter turned on his heel, his coat flapping behind him and headed off towards the center of town. "For today, we will only worry about clothing, but after today prepare for Hell."

2 Months later:

Naruto realized after all the training that he wasn't lying. His training was hell. For some odd reason this man knew a lot about chakra, and knew several jutsus from around the area. He had been attacked with scythes, swords, kunai, shuriken, spears, arrows, chickens, squirrels, exploding squirrels, soulless puppets, Konohamaru, logs (Amen), and shoes. The attack methods had varied from throwing all of these objects to swinging them to whipping, don't ask him how that worked, and finally exploding them. The shoes were the worst though. Wittcutter always seemed to have an endless supply of shoes with him. He wondered where they came from. Naruto was certain that they had asked for his blood at one point. "_Ehhh…. Never again please_." Naruto thought.

Wittcutter had taught him how to better control his chakra through the walking of trees, water, the Hokage monument, balls, stampeding cows, and the walking on and around the Konoha walls. It was absurd what he had made him do. Wittcutter though denied him access to his library of jutsus stored away in his mind. Naruto was kind of bummed out by that, hopping that he would be able to impress Iruka so much that he wouldn't have to do the clone jutsu. With his new chakra control, though Naruto was able to create a functional clone (A/N: not shadow clone just thought I'd make that clear.)

Naruto was currently waiting outside his classroom doors hoping to be fashionably late to class. At the thought of everyone's expressions Naruto let off a small giggle. Inside the classroom Iruka was taking roll call. He had already noticed that Naruto wasn't here. He was kind of sad about, but he was one of the few.

"Choji Akamichi."

"Munch. Munch. Munch."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"H-here"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Here."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

"Here."

"Naruto Uzumaki." Silence resounded throughout the class room.

"Saskue Uchiha"

"Ehn."

Sakura Haruno

"Here"

"Shikamaru Nara."

"Troublesome."

"Shino Aburame."

"Present."

"_I really hope he hasn't given up on his dream yet, he is a very nice kid after all._"

"_The blonde isn't here…..troublesome as usual…. Probably going to try and by fashionably late or something like that._"

"_Yes, Naruto isn't here, finally he won't pester me about dating me. Damn twerp!"_

_"Naruto, are you pulling a prank without me? I mean Akamaru and I love pulling pranks with you so why'd you leave us out on this one."_

_"The dobe's not here. Thank god no one needs that useless piece of skin anyway."_

_"Oh NO, now that Naruto isn't here Sakura will have her full attention on Saskue today. Naruto you better show up or else!"_

_"Why would Naruto not show up today? I calculate a 57% chance that he is going to try and pull a prank as usual."_

_"GOD THESE CHIPS ARE SO GOOOOOD!"_

_"Naruto… I hope you haven't given up."_

_"My young master still seems to be thinking about causing pain upon his instructor. I hope he won't follow through with the plan or else Kuromaru will kill me like he has in the past."_

_"The demon brat isn't here today, maybe he finally gave up. That's too bad, because now I don't have the chance to kill him."_

"Naru-" Before Iruka finished what he was going to say a body came tumbling into the classroom with a foot extended in the doorway.

"Don't worry instructor. He's here." A gruff voice shouted from the hallway. "I realize he had been away for a few months, but don't worry about it; I spoke with the Hokage about his absence."

_Flashback_ The Mentioned Meeting

_"And why should I trust you, and why should I believe any word you are saying?" stated the wrinkled old man, as he lounged in his chair._

_"You should trust me because I can do this, and because offering you help, when I could easily destroy you with a few words. Instead, you suggest that I would take the time to weed my way into your village and take it over by educating one small boy. That does not seem very logical" The Hokage could not believe his eyes. He tried to dispel the technique, but discovered it was real. This man could destroy him in a matter of seconds with the power he held._

_"Fine you can train the boy, but beware I will be watching you."_

A/N: And cut…. Like I'm gonna tell you what Naruto's new outfit looks like right now. You are a riot, but I will give you a hint. He will wear a trench coat much like Andrew's, also why Andrew goes by Wittcutter will be revealed in time, but if any of you can guess it I will let you have your own subliminal character in one of the next few chapters. By the way where's Amy? You noticed I forgot about her. Now time to sleep.


End file.
